Hello, old friend
by Hera Venenosa
Summary: História baseada no episódio mais triste da minha vida, The Angels Take Manhattan. Não está completamente igual ao original, mas a essência é a mesma, então, se ainda não chegou nessa parte da série, sugiro que leia mais tarde.


**Hello old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page.**

* * *

Cá estou eu, depois de mais de um ano sem postar nada, surge inspiração para Doctor Who

História baseada no episódio mais triste da minha vida, The Angels Take Manhattan. Não está completamente igual ao original, mas a essência é a mesma, então, se ainda não chegou nessa parte da série, sugiro que leia mais tarde.

Devo avisar que shippo hardmente Doctor&Amy, mesmo que aqui esteja um shipper bem fraquinho.

* * *

River tinha saído fazia um tempo, me deixando sozinho na TARDIS. Quase agradeci quando ela fez isso. Acho que não aguentaria mais muito tempo olhando para ela sem explodir. Como ela conseguia permanecer inabalada após perder a mãe? Os pais? Ainda estou catatônico, sem conseguir fazer algo. Nunca mais veria Amy, minha Amelia. Ou Rory.

Levantei-me da escada onde estava sentado desde que entrei e fui para o painel de controle, me arrastando. Sei que devia sair daqui, colocar a TARDIS para flutuar em algum canto do universo, mas não consigo.

A cada minuto que se passa a ideia de um paradoxo me parece mais tentadora.

Eu e Amy ainda tínhamos tantas coisas para fazer. Digo, eu, Amy e Rory. Eu e ela já até havíamos combinado o que faríamos no resto da semana. E agora tudo se foi. Sem mais brigas sobre eu ensiná-la a pilotar a TARDIS, sem mais abraços, sem mais sotaque escocês.

"Adeus". Nunca uma palavra me doeu tanto ao ser proferida. Não foi um até logo, um tchau, foi um adeus, uma promessa de que nunca mais vou vê-la.

Dei um murro no painel e abaixei a cabeça, esperando a dor que logo veio. Melhor me concentrar em dores físicas. Não consigo imaginar como os seres humanos vivem com um coração só, mas nesse momento os invejo. Melhor um coração partido do que dois. Sinto como se nunca mais fosse estar completo. Parece que perdi uma parte minha que até hoje nem sabia que tinha. Amy foi a primeira pessoa que vi nessa vida, por conta disso estará para sempre gravada em meus dois corações. E agora ela se foi.

Uma lágrima cai de meu olho. Fungo, impedindo que outras mais caiam e eu me entregue em uma sessão intensa de lamentos.

– Doctor – uma voz me chamou.

Levantei a cabeça e encarei a figura translucida de Idris do outro lado do painel de controle.

– Deixe-me em paz – resmunguei.

Idris bufou e desapareceu. Fui para a escada novamente, me sentei com os joelhos próximos ao peito, apoiando minha testa nos mesmos. Alguém pigarreou e levantei a cabeça. Meus olhos passaram por longas pernas dentro de uma saia curta demais e subiram pelo tronco, até os olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo. Não pude acreditar no que via.

– Raggedy Man – o sotaque escocês invadiu meus ouvidos. – Tire logo esse traseiro daí.

Fixei meu olhar em seu rosto. Se eu me concentrasse bastante, podia ver a parede atrás dela, mas fiz questão de ignorar esse fato.

Cruzou os braços e encostou o quadril no painel de controle.

– Leu o epílogo, não leu? – ela perguntou seriamente. – Sabe o que tem que fazer. – Ela me encarou. – Não vai dizer nada?

– Olá, Pond – eu disse sorrindo, esquecendo da dor que sentia.

Ela revirou os olhos, parecendo mais conformada do que contrariada.

– Sabia que iria dizer isso – ela murmurou baixinho, para si mesma. Fingi que não ouvi. – Eu te levo lá – ela me disse, - já que parece que não vai levantar daí.

Ainda com os braços cruzados, Amy fez as alavancas se mexerem. Estávamos voando através do tempo e espaço, mas tudo que eu conseguia ver era ela.

Sem solavanco nenhum, a TARDIS parou.

– Pronto, levante-se logo daí e vai saindo. – Ela descruzou os braços e apontou em direção à porta. – A pequena Amelia Pond talvez precise de uma história para dormir.

Suspirei levantando-me e lembrando do que Amy tinha escrito. _Conte para ela a história de Amelia Pond_. Parei em frente a ela.

– Não vai estar aqui quando eu voltar, não é?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Instintivamente, estiquei meus braços procurando envolvê-la, mas ela deu um passo para trás fugindo de mim.

– Oh Doctor, meu Doctor! – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não estou aqui de verdade, lembra-se? Lamento muito.

Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

– Não é culpa sua. Eu que me esqueci disso.

Ambos ficamos nos encarando. Ela parecia estar em um conflito interno. De repente, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo na testa, como sempre acabávamos fazendo um no outro. Acho que mais quis sentir do que senti de verdade.

– Raggedy Man, tchau – ela disse desmaterializando-se no ar.

Pelo menos dessa vez não foi um adeus.

– Minha melhor amiga. As duas. – Eu disse enquanto ia em direção à porta. A TARDIS piscou as luzes e eu soube que ela tinha me escutado.

No momento em que abri a porta me deparei com um quarto. Na cama a criança ruiva dormia. Sorri. Por mais que a TARDIS as vezes não me levasse aonde eu queria ir, ela sempre me levava para onde eu precisava estar. Cheguei mais perto da garotinha e ajeitei melhor seu cobertor, em seguida me sentei em uma cadeira perto da cama.

– Olá velha amiga – comecei. – Aqui estamos nós.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Vai, não custa nada comentar aqui. Tem algum erro de português? Alguma ideia para outra história? Beijos.


End file.
